


Jongin

by thesammtimes



Series: Wrecked [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes
Summary: The aftermath of some pretty incredible sex.





	Jongin

Soft, warm kisses trailed down your bare shoulder. His warm breath fanned over your skin as he gradually moved down your arm, leaving goosebumps in his wake. “Baby,” his deep morning voice sang out as his lips came back up to the back of your neck. “We have to wake up.”

You couldn’t find it in yourself to do much more than hum a response. Sleep was still so close, sitting temptingly on the edge of your conscious. You weren’t ready to wake up yet.

Jongin chuckled, “Sweetheart, you told me you absolutely had to be up by 9 and it’s 9:30. We have so much to get done today.” His lips were on your shoulder again, nibbling the skin gently. His arm slid over your waist, pulling you flush against his chest. “Come on…” He purred in your ear. “If you wake up now, I’ll take you down to that coffee shop you like so much and treat you to breakfast.”

You mulled this thought over, enjoying the warmth of your boyfriend’s body against yours. “It’s your fault I’m so tired,” you murmured, nestling further back into him.

He chuckled lowly, “I’m sorry. You know I can’t deny you when you beg like that.”

You scoffed, “As if. You were the one begging.”

His fingers found your sides, tickling them lightly. “Agree to disagree then.” He rolled over you, pinning you to the bed with a heated kiss. “Either way, you have to wake up.”

You smiled slyly up at him, running your fingers up his chest and around his neck, curling them through his dark hair. “Or…we could stay in bed this morning and get our errands done this afternoon.” You reached up and placed your lips to his, biting them playfully.

He growled and kissed you back fervently. “You’re terrible and spoiled rotten, you know that?” His lips found your neck and you let out a whimper.

“You love me.” You told him, your fingers scratching his head lightly.

He laughed and nuzzled his face into your neck, “You’re right.” He told you. “I really, really do.”


End file.
